Whoever said I wanted you?
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: Logan sees that Erik and Charles do not really get on and wants to recruit Erik himself, using whatever is possible to woo, I mean, win him over… Erik, meanwhile, has his own reasons for luring Logan in. Erik/Logan pairing. Set during Days Of Future Past.


AN: So, I realize this is not the most logical pairing… but I could not resist! Simply having fun with both Erik and Logan in the movie DOFP, and, therefore, not meant to be taken too seriously. Prepare for a bit of silliness.

* * *

**Whoever said I wanted you?**

"So, I take it we were best buddies in the future?" Erik sneered.

He is already sick and tired of all this future nonsense. He lives in the present. Having to think about mutant rights and survival, now and in the future; it's just too damn irritating. Suddenly having to cooperate again with others, after years in solitude and loneliness is draining. He prefers to work alone.

The man smiled: "I spent a lot of years trying to bring you down."

That's more like it. Magneto doesn't have friends. Worthy enemies, maybe…

"How does that work out for you?" He is curious, despite the clear disdain in his voice.

"You're like me. You're a survivor." Logan answered. They stare at each other, neither of them backing down.

This strange mutant—beast or man?—has a weird appeal to him. His strength is obvious: it radiates of him like a halo. His arrogance and preference for solitary missions remind him of…. himself. This man is like him, in many ways…

* * *

Logan watches him. Having witnessed Erik's conversation with Charles, he could sense the disappointment in both men. Each of them too different to really understand the other. Each of them too stubborn to really make amends.

He doesn't understand why or how but he is strangely drawn to this young Magneto. He never would have thought that would happen. Respecting the man, yes.. As an enemy, certainly… But as a friend? He couldn't trust him for a second.

Knowing the old Magneto, he knows that there is some level of decency in the man. Hidden, buried deep, but he knows it is there. It's the treasure cove that Charles is hoping for, the one he has spent his life trying to uncover. Maybe Charles is using the wrong methods to uncover them. Perhaps _he_ should give it a try.

If Erik could be their ally and friend from the start, all that potential on their side… It would be quite marvelous. But how to go about it?

* * *

The first time he saw Logan's claws, Erik was not too impressed. They were strange, other-worldly, and they reminded him of extinct animals. Not the most pretty mutation surely, but very in sync with the man himself. Rough, simple and practical. Strike first, ask questions later. Logan was quite protective of Charles, not too friendly towards him either. Theirs was a cold alliance, purely based on needs, nothing more. They needed him and so they had released him from his white hell. But, he was grateful for that, and they both wanted a similar outcome… for now.

* * *

"Imagine if they were metal…" Logan did not need to imagine that… He remembered only too well. The way Magneto had hurt him. "That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body, does it?" He shudders at the memory whilst looking at Erik's retreating back. If he can get him on their side, that future does not have to happen. None of it does…

"You sent me… you and Charles…" He had let the insulting question slide. Now, he had his attention. What was that look? Shock or awe?

* * *

The bitterness between the two men affected Hank and Logan as well. The damn plane almost crashed! "Let him come!" Erik had said, taking no heed to his command to sit. Erik would be a tough cookie to handle. However, they definitely needed to settle their differences…

"You should have fought harder for them!" Yes, Magneto was still an asshole. Hadn't changed a bit then. Tough love, indeed. Desperation and hurt in Charles, anger and disappointment in Erik. Logan shook his head. This really was a mess. They were a mess.

Erik was spouting accusations in Charles' direction as he was backing down in fear. So was Logan himself. Was it Erik's own guilt speaking? Did he feel abandoned himself? He had been imprisoned and unable to fight for the cause all the while hoping that Charles would keep their fellow mutants safe.

* * *

Disdain on both sides. "Wanna pick all that shit up?" Erik cannot believe that he actually complies to the man who just called him an asshole. This man could be, or had been?, a future threat. Perhaps he should keep his enemies close… Befriend him, make sure he would be off his guard.. Yes, that might work… He clears the mess and calmly sits down. He sends a small smile at Logan, who frowns in return.

What did the smile mean? Is Erik messing with him or is it an apology of sorts? He had picked up, well, cleared the mess anyhow, and had become calm again. Maybe he should give him the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

Later, Erik reached out to Charles, showing a softer side, apologizing to him. Perhaps it would all work out. Logan sighed in relief. He suddenly realized how tense he had been. He would kill for a backrub right now…

Erik sits one seat closer to him. Charles is softly snoring. Erik realizes with a jolt how vulnerable he looks. A total contrast to this man, the Neanderthal. He coughs to get his attention. Logan looks at him, having lit yet another cigar.

"How much do you smoke during the day?" Erik began.

"You're not seriously concerned for my health, are you?" Logan replied.

"Apparently I don't have to. You're in excellent health, or so they tell me…" Erik fished. What exactly is this man capable of?

"Let's just say I'm not easily defeated."

"Interesting…. Good thing, we're on the same side then…" Erik's grin reminded him of a shark. A smiling face hiding a strong jaw.

"Yes, yes." He grumbled. "Hopefully it will remain that way…"

"I'm not complaining so far…" Erik stretched out, putting his whole body on display. Logan looked away. What was he playing at?!

Erik smiled furtively. Everything was going according to plan. He could get under his skin. Intimidate and charm him at the same time…

He was good at that. Getting under people's skin. No, he did not have Charles' power of getting into someone's mind, under someone's skin, however… He had gotten under Raven's skin, under Charles' definitely. Maybe Hank too, in a more disturbing rubbing-me-the-wrong-way-kind of fashion. If he could do that… than surely he could get under this guy's skin. And such wonderful skin it was too!

* * *

As Longan's mind starts slipping, the old Magneto secures his body. Keeping him firmly in his place. The young one has just left his sight, chasing Mystique, after he tried to assassinate her. So much for Logan's plan…

After he tried to kill Mystique, the plan went to smithereens. Logan would probably not trust him anymore. Pity… But, he always operated best on his own.

* * *

Seeing Stryker again, living through some of his worst moments, made it even more imperative for Erik to be on their side. But they had now lost track of each other… Logan brooded on a way to get in touch with him. See what he was doing… Perhaps by the use of Cerebro?

"Let me go to him, talk things over…."

"Tracing him? Hasn't he already shown he will never change?" Charles' bitterness was piercing his ears, his eyes saddened once more.

But Charles ultimately agreed. Logan would try to keep Erik… what? Under control… If he could.

* * *

When he met Erik again, he was drinking in a bar, doing some catching up, after ten years of sobriety.

"Never drink alone…" Logan's voice grabbed him out of his thoughts, into the world once more.

"Didn't expect you here… How?"

"Charles…"

"Charles!" Erik's eyes lit up. "Cerebro? He has…? He can?"

"At the cost of his legs…" Logan sighed deeply. It was all quite heart-wrenching, even for him.

"A toast," Erik said a lot more cheerful. "To Charles! Get him a beer!"

A few hours—and many beers—later, they left the bar.

Erik was overjoyed—the drink did help with that—that Charles had his powers back. One small problem though…. He would need to secure his helmet again. However, such was not Logan's concern. Charles had triumphed. His powers more important after all… He had embraced his identity again.

Logan supported Erik. Man, this guy was heavy… "Do you have metal in your bloodstream or what?" he asked.

"No, but my muscles are lined with them." Erik replied extremely seriously before having a fit of giggles.

"Right, that's it. You need a bed!" Logan carried him on his shoulders and Erik did not protest.

* * *

The next morning, they woke up next to each other. The both of them not fully dressed. Logan was perplexed and shocked at what had happened. Erik looked at him with a stupid grin on his face…

"You do have quite some strength there, Logan," he said, "and stamina, if I may add."

"No, you may not." Logan bristled. "Where's the shower..?"

"Right through there… It might have run out of hot water though…"

When he returned a few minutes later, Magneto had fled the scene, leaving Logan puzzled as to the events of last night. With an enormous headache due to their bender, he sadly couldn't remember. Although… perhaps it was for the best.

* * *

Having rejoined Hank and Charles, Logan shares only a bit of their talks. Most of them were drunk nonsense anyway, and the rest… should definitely remain hidden. Logan dared not face Charles' gaze and hid behind his sunglasses. His plan had backfired, in the extreme. Now, he would feel awkward around both Charles and Erik, and on top of that, he had failed to secure Erik's allegiance!

Diplomacy would not be for him, that was a certainty from now on.

* * *

Erik has recovered his helmet. The sentinels are lined with metal and are, therefore, obedient to his will. Mystique is no longer a problem, neither is Charles. He taps his helmet with his finger—his other good old friend—and laughs at the memory of Logan's face. The man was shocked beyond words!

Nothing to fear from his mutant friends or associates but much from their lesser evolved kin. Erik knew what he had to do and he was prepared to do it. The only thing he could hope for was that no-one would get in his way….

* * *

Sadly they interfered. They even tried to intervene. Erik could not have that… "Do what you are made for."

The sentinel went after them, him and Hank. Logan was appalled at the thought of his own naiveté regarding Erik. This was not Erik. This was Magneto. The man who had accidently attacked Charles, now for a second time… and had purposefully attacked Raven… How could he have even considered he would be able to change him? If Charles couldn't, what chance did _he _have?

* * *

As he is drowning, Logan remembers…. A train. A young Rogue beside him. Someone enters their compartment: it is Magneto. Logan will fight with all his strength, with all that he has! Magneto laughs: he is not interested in him, why would he be? It's Rogue he wants…

Wolverine is disappointed as well as shocked. Why was he disappointed….? Why would he have felt rejected…? He tries to make sense of it in light of recent events but his thoughts fade away as his breathing becomes heavier.


End file.
